Making a Living
by HJP007
Summary: (AU like my other three stories Remus and Tonks lived and made a family) Remus was offered the DADA post once again and he is contemplating on whether he should take it. Teddy is five years old and Tonks is pregnant with their second child. Rated Kplus DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT JK ROWLING! all characters excpet any OC that appears are strictly her creation. R&R and as always enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Dora, are you sure you want me to take this job?" Remus asked his wife for the third time that morning. "I'm sure of it sweetheart. I'm sure I can handle a five year old." She chuckled kissing her husband on the cheek. Remus smiled "Darling you're four months pregnant, what if something happens?" he asked, Tonks hushed him "I will be fine, I have mum and plus when it's time, I know you'll be right by my side" With hearing his wife say that he took the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor once again.

Five year old Teddy was lying in his bed, his hair mousy brown his eyes dark. The only time he was like this was if he was upset, serious, or sick. In this case he was sick. Remus and Tonks went up to his room to make sure he was okay and to tell him the news of Remus' job.

"Aw he's still asleep" Tonks whispered "Well he does have a nasty cold that kept he and I up last night" Remus replied. Tonks watched as Teddy slept. "We'll just wait until he wakes up to tell him the news. Remus nodded leading her back down to the sitting room.

Not long after, Teddy came down the stairs into the living room. Remus looked up from the defense book he had been studying, "hey Ted, feeling any better?" Teddy nodded as his hair turned his favourite shade of blue, "Teddy-bear you must be feeling much better" Tonks came in from the kitchen kissing the boys head, smiling at his mum and her growing belly which carried his sibling, "much better mummy!"

Remus smiled "Teddy, I have some news" Teddy looked at his father from his mother's lap "what is it daddy?" Teddy asked looking curious. Tonks smiled "Teddy I've been offered a job at Hogwarts as the defense professor" Teddy beamed and ran to hug Remus "That's great!" he nodded then frowned "mummy and I stay here?" Tonks nodded "yes we'll stay here but daddy will be home during the full moon each month for you and I to take care of him and he'll be home at the Christmas holiday" with that Teddy grinned and wished his dad the best of luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT JK Rowling all characters in which you recognise belong to her. Any OC's that appear belong to me. Now that is taken care of, on with the story shall we.**

"Well Mrs. Lupin, looks like you'll be having a girl!" the doctor announced looking at the potion result beaming the colour pink. Tonks grinned thanking the doctor aparrating back home to tell Remus.

When Tonks arrived home, Remus and Teddy were in the kitchen talking with Harry. Tonks grinned widely as she entered the kitchen and sat by her husband. "How'd it go?" Remus asked looking at her curiously. "We're having a girl!" Tonks announced.

September first came quicker than the Lupin's thought. Unlike his previous teaching experience and taking the Hogwarts Express, Remus was able to arrive at Hogwarts via the floo network. Teddy ran down the stairs before Remus departed running right into Remus' arms, "Don't go yet!" Teddy cried, Remus hugged his young son tight. "Teddy-bear, I have to go, I'll see you real soon, I promise." Teddy nodded letting go of his father and went towards Dora as Remus disappeared into the flames.

Remus sorted himself out in his quarters before the beginning term feast and the first year students were to be sorted. Remus beamed to himself, as he was happy to be back teaching once again.

Meanwhile back at the Lupin cottage, young Teddy was very cranky and fussy as he missed Remus. Tonks knew this would happen; she was tired and exhausted as Teddy's been in the cranky and fussy mood all day since Remus' departure.

Fed up with Teddy's mood Tonks flooed to Hogwarts with Teddy nearly giving her husband a heart attack. "Dora!" He said with a tone of complete surprise immediately growing worried "what's wrong? Is everything alright? why is Ted crying!?" He was firing questions a mile a minute only for Tonks to put a hand up to silence him.

"I'm fine" she assured him "However, your son has been sad all day since his daddy left" Remus looked down at the sobbing child. He knelt down to Teddy's eye level Teddy rushed into Remus' arms. Remus' heart broke "I knew I shouldn't have taken the job" he sighed hugging his son tight.

Dora shook her head "Do not for one minute think that you shouldn't have taken the job Remus."

Remus nodded lifting Teddy in his arms, the five year old wrapped his arms around Remus' neck. "Teddy listen to me, I will be home every weekend to be with you and of course at the time of the moon so that you and mummy can take care of me like you do so well"

Teddy nodded easing his sadness of Remus needing to be at work. "Okay daddy, I'll be a good boy" Teddy grinned

Both Remus and Dora smiled at their son. Remus gave him a kiss on the forehead and told him that he will seem him that weekend. Dora took Teddy back and kissed her husband tenderly making the five year old metamorphmagus make faces.

The couple laughed as Remus ruffled Teddy's turquoise hair. "See you soon cub. I love you"

"I love you too daddy"

**A/N Well there is chapter two! I am sooo sorry it took like four months to update. College got in my way and I had major writers block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise it won't be another four months before updating. **

**Send Reviews! I would love to hear what you all think! Thank you for reading my stories **

** -HJP007**


End file.
